RYOMA Y SAKUNO UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE
by andrealapirada
Summary: SAKUNO REGRESA A CASA PARA DESPEDIRSE DE SU PADRE ANTES DE MORIR ESTE LE PIDE QUE SE CASE, ELLA ACEPTA A PESAR DE SUS MIEDOS Y ESPERA PODER SUPERARLOS Y ASI ENCONTRAR EL AMOR


**Este es primer fics que escribo espero que les guste...**

**ACLARACIONES:**

Busque y busque y no encontré el nombre del papa y la mama de Sakuno así que los tome de otro fic  
donde los usaban

-... - para diálogos

_ Cambios de escena

"..." pensamiento

Y lo demás lo aclarare a medida que siga con la historia

**

* * *

**

Sakuno Ryusaki

(17) vivía tranquilamente en la cuidad de Roma, asistía a su ultimo año  
de secundaria hasta que recibió el llamado de su hermano mayor Tezuka (27) diciéndole  
que debía regresar urgente a Japón porque su padre había sufrido un accidente y tenía muy  
pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir y quería despedirse de ella antes de morir….

Ella había perdido a su madre en un accidente automovilístico o eso era lo que le había dicho  
su padre ya que no le gustaba hablar mucho asunto porque le hacía mal y por eso ella no le  
preguntaba mucho pero a pesar ella quería saber de su madre y las razones de su muerte.

Sakuno es una chicha muy buena y muy dulce, le gustan mucho los niños chiquitos, pero al ser  
muy tímida se sonroja con mucha facilidad (lo cual odia), nunca ha tenido novio ya que cuando  
tenia 15 años sufrió un ataque de un chico de ultimo año de su colegio, el cual la dejo muy  
afectada y desde ahí tiene mucho miedo del sexo masculino.

Ella no sabía es que su familia era una de los tres líderes de la mafia japonesa lo ella pensaba  
era que se dedicaban a la construcción de residencias ya que desde muy pequeña había sido  
enviada a vivir con su abuela Sumire Ryusaki (70) a Roma y con única persona que mantenía  
contacto era con la mejor amiga de su madre Rinko Echizen que era su madrina también.

**

* * *

**

Ryoma Echizen

(25) es el hijo mayor de la familia encargado de dirigir tanto las empresas como  
los negocios familiares, su familia esta compuesta por su hermano Ryoga de 10 años, su padre  
Nanjiroh (50) y su madre Rinko (47). Su familia pertenece a la mafia junto con la Sakuno, el conoció  
a Sakuno cuando ella era una bebe y apenas se acordaba de eso.

Ryoma es una persona muy callada, fría y muy calculadora, salvo con madre Rinko, Ryoga y su gato  
Karupin (del cual muy pocas personas sabían de existencia) pero solo en la intimidad. Su mejor amigo  
es Momoshiro Takeshi (25) que era su mano derecha ya que se criaron juntos de chicos y son  
prácticamente inseparables desde entonces.

Las mujeres prácticamente se le tiraban encima ya es una persona con un físico súper atractivo con  
sus ojos dorado y su pelo negro con reflejos verdes, pero el solo las usaba para pasar el rato y una  
ves que se aburría las desechaba. A su madre no le gustaba mucho su conducta con las mujeres pero  
no le decía nada ya que el hacia lo que quería pero Rinko estaba segura que ya conocería una que  
pudiera llamar su atención.

Ryoma y su familia eran muy amigos tanto del padre como el hermano de Sakuno. Él estuvo presente  
en el accidente de Taro padre de Sakuno (no se me el nombre del papa de Sakuno) y quiere que los  
culpables paguen.

Lo que Sakuno no esperaba era con todas las sorpresas que se encontraría con su regreso a Japón…

* * *

Capitulo 1

Sakuno se encontraba en su casa de Roma acaba de recibir una llamada desde Japón, de su hermano  
mayor Tezuka diciendo que su padre estaba grave y debía volver a casa lo más rápido posible.

Ahora se encontraba hablando con su abuela Sumire la cual trataba de consolarla.

-Abuela tengo que comunicarme con la empresa de vuelos y reservar un boleto… lo más seguro es que tenga  
que salir por la noche, quiero llegar lo antes posible. "Espero que mi padre se encuentre bien… que le habrá  
pasado mi hermano no me quiso explicar nada… solo se que esta grave y quiere verme."

-Si Sakuno apresúrate en armar las maletas que yo me encargo de reservar dos boletos. Ni te creas que te  
vaya a dejar viajar sola en esas condiciones mi niña.

-Gracias abuela pero no es necesario que vengas, tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer aquí… ni siquiera  
sabemos que fue lo que paso. Mi hermano no ha dicho nada, solo...

-No importa no voy a permitir que viajes sola. No se dice más. Hazme caso mi niña. Ve… ve.

-Gracias abuela- Sakuno se encontraba llorando en el marco de la puerta mirando a su abuela, ella pasó a ser  
como su madre cuando suya murió en trágico accidente cuando tenía 5 años.

Salió corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

Sakuno se encontraba en su habitación armando sus maletas pensando en su padre mientras se da cuenta que  
si este moría no sabría que hacer… ella sabía que su padre nunca fue muy cariñoso con ella pero lo no quería perderlo.

Mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos color carmesí y mojaban su larga cabellera color rojiza.

Ella nunca se vía a sí misma como una chica hermosa, siempre se vestía con ropas que no resaltaban su esbelta figura  
y esto se debía a un incidente que sufrió cuando tenía 15 un chico del último año de su colegio intento abusar de ella  
y casi lo logra si no hubiera sido porque el conserje lo encontró justo cuando estaba por finalizar el acto y lo detuvo.

Tuvo que permanecer casi un mes internada debido a los golpes y hace no más de un año que termino de ir a la psicóloga.

Su doctora la había ayudado mucho ya que ella se culpaba del incidente… ella no entendía que no tenía la culpa y no debía  
hacer caso a lo que ese muchacho le había dicho que por su forma de vestir lo había incentivado a hacerle lo que le hizo.

De eso había pasado mucho tiempo pero ella le había tomado mucha desconfianza a los hombres, solo se sentía cómoda  
con su hermano y su padre.

Estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que su abuela le estaba hablando

-Sakuno… me escuchaste lo que te dije en 30 minutos salimos para el aeropuerto.

- Eh? Perdón abuela estaba pensando…

- Otra vez pensando en cosas que no debes. Vamos hija debes superarlo ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para que te sigas  
torturan con esa incidente…

- Ya se abuela es que no dejo de pensar en que debía defenderme mas y no dejar de luchar… Es… es que todavía tengo  
miedo… no se que mas hacer para superar esta sensación que tengo cada ves que un hombre se me acerca. Y para  
colmo ahora debemos ir a casa de papa y allí están todos sus amigos y nos que voy a hacer…

- Sakuno debes recordar que no todos los hombres son iguales, ese muchacho estaba obsesionado contigo, imaginaba  
y creía cosas que no eran… Debes entender que nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa –Sumire miraba preocupada a su  
pequeña habían pasado 2 años y no lograba olvidar lo sucedido.

Sakuno pensaba lo que decía su abuela mientras cerraba su maleta y con una sonrisa triste le dijo.

-tienes razón abuela… Ya estoy bien. Gracias.

- Mi niña un día conocerás un joven que te hará olvidar todos esos malos momentos y podrás superarlo.

- No se abuela tu sabes lo que pienso del tema u no quier…

- Pero tú quieres tener hijos, una familia… Como harás? – Pregunto ella con una mirada graciosa, ella sabía el cariño que  
tenía su nieta por los niños y sabia que un día sería un gran madre.

- Ya sé que tienes razón… Pero para eso falta tiempo recién voy a cumplir 18 soy muy joven y cuando llegue el momento  
veré lo que hago, aparte…

Sumire soltó una carcajada y miro a su niña con ojos tiernos y corto el mismo discurso que le dacia cada vez que  
hablaban del tema.

-ya veremos Sakuno… ya veremos.

Sumire tenía un buen y mal presentimiento acerca de lo que pasaba en Japón. Ella sabía que su hijo era uno de los líderes  
de la mafia japonesa, pero lo que entendía era porque quería que Sakuno fuera para allá si él sabía los peligroso que era  
volver ahí… lo único que podía entender era que las noticas no iba a ser para nada buenas.

Pero tenía el presentimiento de que ese viaje iba a ayudar a su niña ya que hace mucho que no veía a su padre y algo le  
decía que podía ser la última vez que lo vería.

Ambas bajaron al piso inferior de la casa con maletas y partieron al aeropuerto con el taxi.

En Japón una clínica privada se encontraba gran parte de los integrantes de la familia Echizen y Ryusaki mafia japonesa,  
preocupados por uno de sus líderes, Taro.

A pesar de dedicarse a negocios sucios ellos tenían códigos y ya casi no existían peleas entre ellos, solo tenían problemas  
con los miembros del clan Atobe, porque estos no respetaban las nuevas reglas, solo les interesaba el poder y el dinero.

Ellos se encargaban de ayudar a la gente que necesitada e invertían mucho dinero en obras publica y donaban muchas  
cosas a distintas organizaciones. Ya no eran gente que solo se preocupaban por ellos mismo, a pesar de lo que la  
mayoría de la gente pensara y creía.

Ryoma se encontraba sentado en unos sillones junto a su amigo y mano derecha Momoshiro o Momo como a el le gustaba  
decirle, y se encontraban discutiendo lo sucedido.

-Te digo Ryoma esto fue un atentado, alguien de los nuestros le paso información a Atobe.

- Ya lo se… Estoy pensando lo mismo.

-Debemos averiguar quién es traidor sabes que Atobe está esperando el mejor m omento para que vos y Taro desaparezcan  
así apoderarse de todo… Es una persona sin escrúpulos, no le importa acabar con gente inocente.

Ryoma observaba a Momo con atención nunca había visto a su amigo así de enojado, pero lo mas importante era que tenía  
razón… Alguien los había vendió porque solo su gente y la de Taro sabían que se iban a reunir en ese restaurant. Y por poco  
acaban con su vida lo peor de todo era que su amigo Taro era el que había recibido lo peor y todo por salvarlo, si no lo  
hubiese corrido en último momento el auto los hubiera embestido a los dos en vez de a él solo. Se sentía adolorido y cansado  
pero sus lesiones eran mínimas solo tenía unas costillas rotas y unas pocas magulladuras, pero Taro no estaba grave y lo  
más seguro es que no sobreviva.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Taro y salió Tezuka y el doctor con caras muy serias y preocupadas.

Eran malas noticas.

-Tezuka como se encuentra tu padre- pregunto Ryoma.

- En este momento está dormido debido a los calmantes, pero las cosas no son alentadoras.- en ese momento el doctor intervino  
para explicar las condiciones del paciente con más detalles.

- El señor Taro se encuentra muy grave, creemos que podrá resistir solo unos días, ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene hemorragia  
interna. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible…

- debemos esperar a que llegue mi hermana menor…- Dijo Tezuka preocupado.

-tu hermana… que hermana –Pregunto momo.

- Si momo mi hermana Sakuno, ella vive en roma con mi abuela Sumire hable con ella hace poco y le dije que nuestro padre tuvo  
un accidente y que debía venir los más rápido posible, ella no esta enterada de la realidad e las cosas. Pero mi padre me ha  
pedido que quisiera verla, y que cuando llegue quería hablar con ella y contigo Ryoma.

Ryoma extrañado pregunto.

-De qué?

- No sé, eso fue lo que me pidió mi padre antes de quedar inconsciente.

- Pero porque nunca supimos de la existencia de tu hermana Tezuka?- pregunto momo.

-Porque Sakuno no está enterada de que su familia es de la mafia. Mi padre después de lo que paso con nuestra madre la mando  
a vivir con nuestra abuela a Roma y la visitamos un par de veces al años pero ella nunca viene acá, es muy peligroso si alguien  
se entera de la existencia de ella ya que es un a de los herederos la fortuna y los negocios de la familia.

- Me estás diciendo que ella es heredera pero si no sabe nada de nada?- pregunto incrédulo momo, sin poder creerlo

- Si ya se, ella tiene el 50% y yo el 50%, así fue como lo dispuso nuestro abuelo antes de morir, ya que pensaba que debíamos  
recibir por partes iguales, pero a mi esto me preocupa mucho. Ella está llegando mañana con mi abuela y no sé qué va a pasar  
si Atobe se entera de su existencia.

- Entiendo lo que estas pensando pero no te preocupes entre todos la protegeremos Atobe se cabo su propia tumba con lo que  
hizo esta mañana – intervino Ryoma al a su amigo tan preocupado, no podía creer que tuviera una hermana, el apenas recordaba  
haber acompañado a su madre a visitar a una amiga, Sasori, al hospital hace muchos años y se preguntaba como seria esta niña.

- Y qué edad tiene ella? - pregunto momo al ver la cara pensativa de su amigo.

- Sakuno tiene casi 18, en un mes los cumple, ella está terminado la secundaria en Roma creo que ya se graduó es una excelente  
alumna- Dijo Tezuka orgulloso de los logros de su hermana- es una persona muy dulce y tranquila…. Mmmm porque lo preguntas?

De repente la mirada de Tezuka se transformo en hielo al ver la mirada de sus amigos, el era muy protector con su hermana pequeña,  
porque a pesar de todos los esfuerzo de él y su padre por protegerla ella había sufrido mucho, mas estos últimos años, Él estaba  
enterado del ataque sufrido pero solo sabía muy poco ya que Sakuno no le había querido contar demasiado, pero el sabía que había  
quedado muy afectada ya que su personalidad cambio mucho luego de esto.

Momo y Ryoma al ver la cara de su amigo se asustaron, nunca pensaron que Tezuka una de las personas más frías que conocían tuviera  
tales sentimientos hacia alguien, se notaba que era mas que protector con su hermana y era mejor no provocarlo ya que a pesar de ser  
su amigo cuando se enojaba era mejor no estar cerca.

Ambos retrocedieron un paso y dijeron a unisonó.

-Por nada – Dijo Ryoma

- Simple curiosidad, aparte ya sabes que yo estoy con mi queridísima Ann – Dijo momo

- Mejor así.

Ryoma para cambiar de tema intervino y dijo.

-Lo que nos queda es esperar y ver lo que pasa.

- Si tienes razón Ryoma y gracias por todo – dijo Tezuka ya más tranquilo.

-El que tiene que estar agradecido soy yo ya que Taro fue el que me salvo y yo debería estar en iguales condiciones que el.

Todos quedaron en silencio y se sentaron.

A los pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos sentados en los sillones del pasillo.

* * *

Al día siguiente cerca de las 10 am llegaba una chica precitamente corriendo a un hospital, su llegada se había adelantado y a  
que había conseguido uno directo, a pesar de viajar sola, prque sola había un lugar en este y su abuela le había insistido que  
ella debía llegar primero ya que era importante.

Por eso ni bien llego a Japón fue directamente a la clínica donde se encontraban su padre y su hermano.

En recepción pregunto por la habitación de su padre y ya estaba en el ascensor llegando al 5º piso, cuando las puertas se  
abrieron lo primero que sintió que se estremecía en el pasillo prácticamente habían 20 hombres todos vestidos de negro y  
con caras muy amenazadoras.

Ni bien las puertas se abrieron todos posaron su mirada en ella y no gusto nada. Se quedo paralizada, muerta de miedo.

"Quien es toda esta gente"- se pregunto, de repente una cara se le hizo conocida…. Su hermano esta recostado en un sillón  
durmiendo junto son otros dos hombres.

Trato de acercarse pero se lo impidió un hombre alto y musculoso con un pañuelo en la cabeza y con cara de pocos amigos,  
y le dijo.

-Niña este piso esta cerrado, no puedes pasar

Ella al instante retrocedió pero choco con las puertas cerradas del ascensor, y le dijo.

-Yo... Yo… vengo a ver a mi padre… me di…jieron que…se encuentra…aquí- tartamudeo.

Otro chico se acerco pero con cara más amable y le pregunto su nombre y ella le respondió

-Me llamo Sakuno Ryusaki

Ambos se miraron incrédulos era hija de Taro, ellos no sabían de la existencia de esta por eso se acercaron y la tomaron de  
ambos brazos y retuvieron.

Ella asustada pego un grito y en ese momento escucharon la vos de Tezuka mas amenazadora que nunca.

-Que creen que están haciendo con ella, si no sueltan Fuji y Kaido ambos van a sufrir

Estos asustados ya que Tezuka rara vez se enojaba, la soltaron inmediatamente. Sakuno realmente asustada pero al escuchar  
a su hermano lo miro y se tiro a sus brazos en busca de un lugar seguro y se largo a llorar, tanto por el miedo al recordar viejos  
temores, el cansancio por el viaje y la preocupación por su padre.

Tezuka preocupado la separa un poco de su cuerpo y la observa de cerca y le pregunta

-Estas bien, bonita?- Ambos hombres se miraban sin entender la actitud de su amigo.

-Si Tezuka, estoy bien- le respondió con una sonrisa medio forzada.

Este la tomo de la mano y la llevo a los sillones donde hace un rato se encontraba. El sabia que sus amigos no tenían la culpa,  
pero al ver la cara de su hermana y el grito de terror que pego esta, realmente tuvo ganas de pegarle a Fijo y Kaido.

El sabía que debería hablar con ellos y con momo y Echizen acerca de su hermana ya que por un tiempo debería vivir con estos,  
pero ahora lo principal era explicarle la situación de su padre.

Cuando llegaron a los sillones le dijo

-Siéntate Saku.

Ella miro el espacio que quedaba para sentarse y se dio cuenta que estaría muy cerca de un joven vestido de negro al igual que  
los demás era más musculoso los que había visto hace un rato. Le llamo la atención sus cabellos rebelde negro con reflejos verdes,  
le pareció guapo pero a pesar de todo era hombre. Miro a su hermano con ojos suplicante y este entendió.

-No sucede nada Saku son mis amigo, no tienes nada que temer- miro a sus amigos aun dormidos y sonrió se podía caer el mundo  
y ellos ni enterados. Los llamo una vez, dos veces y la tercera vez los golpeo en la cabeza ambos asustado se pararon y se pusieron  
en posición de ataque.

Sakuno no entendía nada la actitud de su hermano, el por lo general era muy serio y al verlo con esa sonrisa traviesa sonrió divertida  
y se dio cuenta que de apoco el miedo se le pasaba.

Ambos chicos observaron a muchacha que esta parada al lado de su amigo el cual tenía una mirada divertida, ambos se miraron y  
entornaron los ojos y refunfuñando se sentaron de nuevo sin dejar de mirar a esa linda muchacha que los miraba con un poco  
de desconfianza.

Ryoma no creía lo que veía era muy hermosa no debía medir más de 1,60, tenía el pelo rojizo, muy largo casi hasta la cintura y era  
muy atractiva tenía un cuerpo esbelto, a pesar de estar tapada por las ropas sueltas, tenia puesta unos pantalones de jean oscuros  
y una polera colon beige. Pero a pesar de todo para el era hermosa. De repente se dio cuenta que Tezuka lo observaba con cara de  
pocos amigos al ver como este observaba a Sakuno.

-Me estas escuchando Ryoma- le pregunto

- Eh? Decías?

-Te estaba diciendo que ella es mi hermana menor- recalcando su parentesco apropósito- Sakuno Ryusaki.

-Mucho gusto- dijo tímidamente Sakuno un poco nerviosa al ver esa mirada dorada penetrante que parecía querer comérsela.

-Encantados- Respondieron momo y Ryoma al mismo tiempo.

- Hace cuanto llegaste Saku, pensé que llegabas a las 3 de la tarde si me hubieses llamado te habría ido a buscar o hubiese  
mandado a alguien- le dijo Tezuka.

Ella seguía mirando al ojidorado y desvió su mirada a su hermano para responderle

-Lo que pasa es que se libero un lugar en un vuelo directo y lo tome yo, la abuela llaga a las 3. Ella me dijo que lo tomara porque  
más importante que yo llegara antes así podía ver a papa… que fue lo que sucedió con papá?... Es…es grave- pregunto con miedo  
de recibir una respuesta desalentadora.

-Papá ayer estaba comiendo con Ryoma- dijo señalando a este- en el centro de la cuidad y cuando se dirigían a los autos un auto  
los atropello, pero papá empujo a Ryoma justo a tiempo y lo salvo… pero papa esta grave Saku no va a sobrevivir.

"Lo que mas me temía su padre moriría"- pensó Saku

-Puedo verlo- pregunto mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus ojos carmesí.

Ryoma en ese momento lo único que quería era abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, no entendía de donde salía ese sentimiento  
de protección, estaba realmente confundido. Pero en el momento que la vio sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido,  
para el era atractiva…

"Pero es la hermana menor de tu amigo, esta prohibida, a parte tiene 18 años es muy chica" pensaba este.

-Si puedes espera que hablo con el doctor, ya vuelvo- se dio vuelta pero no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a sus dos amigos  
para que la cuidaran.

-No… espe….- Trato de decir Saku pero fue inútil.

Y una vez más un miedo la invadió al encontrarse sola sin la protección de su hermana, ella en su interior sabía que no le pasaría  
nada ya que ellos eran amigos de su hermana y este no tenía demasiados pero el ojidorado la miraba de una manera que  
la ponía nerviosa.

Momo al sentir la tensión de Saku le pregunto

-Como estuvo tu vuelo?

-Bien, aunque no puede dormir mucho, estaba muy nerviosa- le respondió tímidamente.

Momo para tranquilizarla al ver que no se calmaba le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, ya que esta joven le inspiraba ternura.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte estas a salvo con nosotros Ryusaki

Esta al escucharlo lo miro y vio en sus ojos que lo decía de verdad y se relajo un poco y le respondió con una tímida sonrisa

-Puedes llamarme Sakuno.

-En serio gracias.- le dijo momo con una sonrisa de alegría

Ryoma observaba como su amigo tenia demasía confianza con la Ryusaki y sintió… sintió… Celos?

"No, estás pensado cualquier cosa Ryoma solo es el cansancio" se decía a sí mismo, sin mucha convicción.

-Señor Echizen…Mmmm… quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien?- le pregunto Saku a Ryoma

Este seguía en sus propios pensamientos y no la escucho, Momo observaba a su amigo divertido ya que se había percatado de las  
miradas que este le daba a Sakuno y se dio cuenta que no le era indiferente. Pero eso le preocupaba un poco ya que su amigo era  
un poco mujeriego y Sakuno parecía una chica muy inocente.

Después de aclararse la garganta momo le dijo.

-Ryoma te hablan

-Eh?

-Sakuno te estaba preguntando cómo te encontrabas?- mirándolo divertido

Ryoma al ver la mirada de su amigo lo miro enojado y dijo un poco brusco mirando a Sakuno.

-Estoy bien, gracias a tu padre, Ryusaki- mirándola directo a sus hermosos ojos

-Usted también puede llamarme por mi nombre no me gustan mucho los formalismos, por favor, Echizen.

Ryoma la mira divertido y le dice.

-Ryoma

-Eh?- dice Sakuno sin entender

-Que me llames Ryoma. Y yo Sakuno.

-Mmmm… Bueno- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y a Ryoma le encanto.

Siguieron conversan de de cosas sin importancia, va más bien momo era el que hablaba ya que Ryoma y Sakuno respondían con  
monosílabos.

A los 20 minutos vuelve Tezuka y le dice a Sakuno que puede pasar a ver a su padre pero solo un momento ya que este se encuentra  
muy débil y recién recupero la conciencia.

Y Tezuka recordando lo que su padre le pidió y se lo recordó a Ryoma y este los siguió.

* * *

En la habitación se encontraba Taro semis sentado con una máscara de oxigeno y se sentía mareado, pero sabía que debía aguantar  
un poco hasta hablar con Ryoma y Sakuno, era realmente importante lo que tenía que pedirles. El sabía que su hija no iba estar muy  
contenta pero era la única salid, ya sabia que estaba muriendo y lo que más le importaba era su seguridad, él no quería verla de nuevo  
herida y sabia que su hermano la cuidaría pero el también tenía sus propias obligaciones y quería que ambos fueran felices.

Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran como esperaba y que Ryoma acepte.


End file.
